Photograph
by Cryptic Ash
Summary: An overnight trip to Alfred's house stirs up some memories within the Baltic- and something in the night creates an unwanted surprise. Rated M for violence. Set during modern times and has a worn but strong Toris.
1. Chapter 1

Note that this fanfiction takes place well after the Great Depression. Lithuania is visiting Alfred in modern times.

And the fic is rated M for violence, not sex.

**Chapter One:**

"…And the bathroom is the second door to the left and the room right behind it is where you'll be sleeping," Alfred stated as he pointed between both doors. "My room is right across from yours so if you need anything I'll be right close by."

"I see," Toris replied as he readjusted his grip on the worn-out bag that he was carrying. As a brief silence settled between the two Alfred turned around and sniffed solicitously, bright blue eyes peering over the rim of his glasses.

"Is this alright?"

"Very," Toris answered as he slowly looked between the doors, windows and was even studying the off-white wallpaper.

"Okay. Well, I'll let you get settled in and I'll see you in the morning." Alfred was smiling brightly now, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He reached over and gave Toris a hearty pat on the shoulder, moving to the side so that the brunette could step through. "I know you're only staying for a few days but make yourself comfortable. The house is yours, including the kitchen, so do whatever you want. It'll be like when you were with me before, except you won't be cleaning." He chuckled at the last bit as he walked over to the guest room where Toris would be staying and opened the door. He gestured for the other to go in and he did just that, stepping passed Alfred and looking around for a place to set his bag down. He put it by the bed and then turned around, smiling softly at Alfred and waving.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning. Do you want the door closed?"

"Please."

"Alright. Good night." Alfred leaned his head forward, tipped his invisible hat and then shut the door.

Once the door was shut Toris sat down on the side of the bed with a quiet sigh through his nose. He looked around the room, fingers brushing lightly over the surface of the comforter. The room, oddly enough, was quite similar to the one that he'd had back when he'd been living with Alfred. The same could be said about the entire house. Despite the fact that Alfred had moved since Toris had last been in America the house had, for the most part, stayed the same. The main difference was what was inside. Last time Alfred had had electric lights, a nice stove, a radio and a few other things that ran on electricity. Now he had T.V., stereo, and various other mechanical devices that were considered mandatory in this day and age and a little more.

Toris sighed, louder this time, fingers pressing against his heavy eyelids. He yawned as well, holding the air inside of his lungs until his sides started aching and then dropped his hands down. He then changed into his pajamas and then crawled into bed, ignoring the dry feeling in his throat and falling asleep.

When he woke up the sun was still missing and he felt as if someone had stuck salt down his throat. He grumbled underneath his breath as he pushed himself upright, body still sore from the ten or more hour flight that he'd taken to get from Europe to America. _'I need water.'_ He thought to himself as he slowly pushed himself upright.

He stepped out into the hallway, arms wrapped around his torso to protect him from the cold that surrounded him outside of his bed sheets. He headed straight for the kitchen, blinking against the stove light and then searching around the cabinets for a cup.

Toris was standing in front of the sink drinking water when something caught his eye. There was a photograph sitting on the windowsill on top of the sink. It was black and white. However, that wasn't what caught his eye. It was the people in it.

_Toris had stood off to the side to watch Alfred try and setup the new camera that he'd just bought. Alfred had spent the entire time either cursing or excitedly talking about it. When he'd finished he stood up, dusted his pants and motioned for the brunette to come over._

_ "I've always wanted to have one of these but I never got around to it," Alfred smiled proudly as Toris looked into the camera's round black eye. "Damn shame considering they've been 'round for so long. But ain't no time to linger on the past! Now I've got one and I want to use it."_

_ "Do you want me to take a picture of you?"_

_ "No, but I'd like it if y'took a picture __**with**__ me." He replied as he moved around the other end of the camera. Before he started touching anything he leaned over to look at Toris with a small smile. "Would that be alright?"_

_ Toris already knew that just by looking at Alfred's eyes that he wasn't going to be able to say no- it was like trying to say no to a puppy. So he inclined his head for a quick nod, smiling to himself as Alfred's lips opened for an excited grin. "Alright! Go stand right over there so that I can adjust this thing!"_

_ "Should I change-?"_

_ "No, no. I don't want anything fancy or stuffy. You look just fine as you are."_

Toris could still remember that day almost as if it were happening now. He remembered how happy Alfred had looked, told him to smile for the picture even though they had to stand there for about a minute to let the picture take, how he'd kept his arm wrapped around Toris' waist while they posed and how the warmth from Alfred's arm went straight up his spine and down into his toes…

He didn't know how long he'd been standing under the stove light holding the photo when he heard a sound somewhere in the living room. He turned his head before quickly setting the picture back where he'd originally found it. Then he walked over to where the living room was, walking around the corner to see where the sound had come from. "Alfred?"

His eyes readjusted to the dark and he spotted a figure in the dark, along with-

_'That's not…'_

The moment that Toris realized that there were two unfamiliar men in the living room his knees were suddenly replaced with springs as he sprang backwards. Just before he could turn himself around to run one of them raised their arm and a gunshot went off.

* * *

Review please! Feedback is definitely welcome.

_Cryptic..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the slow update. I ran into a writer's block for the last page and it was a pain to get over. So a big thanks to Dark who helped feed me some ideas that helped me whip that writer's block in the butt. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

Also there's some swearing in this chapter. Sensitive eyes beware.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Toris fell over as the bullet that had been fired hit him in the head, knocking over a broom, a nightstand and the lamp that had been sitting on the top of it. He was still for the first few seconds, shock running through his system and keeping him from getting back up. He heard one of the men walk over, stopping only two feet away from the country was lying on the floor. Toris didn't move, unwilling to open his eyes or even breathe for air. He didn't know if he would have been able to in the first place- his entire body was wrecked with pain.

"Fucking god damn it," the man swore as he nudged Toris' head with his foot. "God _damn it."_

"Shut up- would you shut up? Someone might-"

"You shot him through the head, right through the head." He stammered as he finally stepped away from Toris, sounding sick to his stomach. "We need to-"

Another gunshot went off, although this time it didn't come from the living room. Toris finally dared to move as he lifted his head up and opened one of his eyes. Alfred was standing in the hallway, holding gun in his hand that he had pointed strait at one of the men. From the floor Toris could still see Alfred's face and the ice that was in his eyes- even though Alfred wasn't looking at him he felt a chill go down his back.

He looked away less than a moment later, searching for something at he could grab to help him do something. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around the broom that he'd knocked over before pushing himself up. Neither Alfred nor the two men were moving, both too preoccupied with staring each other down and pointing guns at one another to even take notice of the movement on the floor. When Toris stood up, however, Alfred's gaze flickered over towards him, his apathetic expression breaking as his eyes went wide. Apparently the shock on his face was enough to make one of the men lose focus on him as he turned around to see what Alfred was staring at. He opened his mouth for a surprised scream at the sight of the dead man standing but was cut off when the top of the broom hit the spot right above his collarbone. Toris then slammed the shaft of the broom into the man's hand before bringing it up to smack him on the side of the head to stun him.

Toris pulled the broom away to the side and then hit the man on the side of the neck where his arteries were. Toris was already advancing on the second man that was a few feet and a couch over and facing him when Alfred's gun went off. This time Alfred's shot didn't miss its target and nailed him right in the shoulder. As the man dropped his gun Toris ran forward and within a flurry of blows hit him in the side, right beneath his arm and then knocked him over with a final swing strait down onto the top of his head.

_**"Toris!"**_ Alfred yelled as he ran forward and grabbed his arm with his free hand. "Hey, hey- you're going to be okay, alright? Just..." his voice trailed off as he looked at one side of Toris' face. He made no outward facial reaction to whatever he was looking at but Toris could see him swallowing. "Just sit down."

Alfred wrapped an arm around Toris' torso to pull him over to the couch. As he did Toris' entire world swayed, the pain and blood loss catching up to the country. He moved with it, fingers loosening around the broom he'd been holding like a lifeline as he bumped his head against the blonde's chest. His head roared with pain and he almost vomited as his legs gave out on him, vision going white before it dived into black.

* * *

When Toris woke up he was greeted by a multitude of things: a soft light that dully burned at his tender eye, warmth, a horrible pain in his head, a pressure on his left hand and some sort of a masculine aroma that was a mixture of the outdoors just after it rained and possibly cologne. He blinked a few times while he waited for his eyes to adjust to the light before slowly lifting his head up. He was in a… bed?

It was then that he noticed that there was something on the left side of his face and a golden fuzzy blob on top of his hand. As he focused on the strange object he realized that the fuzzy blob was actually Alfred's head and that the blond was practically collapsed on the bed; his head and chest on the bed while his lower half was trying to sit in a chair.

"Alfred?" Toris called out urgently, voice louder than he'd expected. He shifted the hand that Alfred's head was on but was stopped as Alfred's fingers (had they already been there?) tightened around his wrist, sending a warm sensation strait up his arm. Toris paused for a moment before moving his leg, gently pushing on Alfred's body to get him to wake.

"Alfred," Toris continued, panic seeping through his skin like water through dried dirt. "Alfred, wake up, please. Alfred?"

"Rrm," Alfred finally moved, initially pulling Toris' hand closer and scrunching his shoulders up before his head went up. He looked over at the brunette and stared at him with eyes still reddened by sleep before sitting upwards. "Toris! You're awake!"

"I'm awake," he repeated as he stared back in a mixture of relief and surprise.

"Oh, thank God," Alfred exhaled as he pressed Toris' knuckles against his forehead. "I almost thought you weren't going to wake up. Arthur would've killed me."

"What are you…?" His words trailed off as he took notice of the thing that he could feel on the side of his head. It was blocking his vision. He gently touched it, fingers recognizing the feel of bandages as he ran them over the material. "Alfred, what happened?"

"Two robbers got in… passed my security system." Alfred replied, blue eyes suddenly looking down at the bed sheets. It was now that Toris noticed how Alfred's hair was knotted and sticking out in random directions. Had it not been for the heavy pit in his stomach he might've actually laughed. "I don't even know how. Most people looking for trouble don't come through this neighborhood- let alone break into _my_ house. I'm sorry Toris, I'm… I'm really sorry."

Once Alfred finished speaking Toris slowly set his head back onto the pillow. "It's alright."

"No it's not." Alfred looked over at Toris, jaw tight. "They shot you in the head, Toris, right through the eye. If you weren't a nation you'd be dead. I didn't know what to do with you- I called the police but I couldn't take you to the hospital because you had a, a hole in your head and the doctors and nurses would've just freaked out so I had to call my own doctor while the police were swamping my living room and I had to answer questions while I didn't know if you were going to be alright and-"

He was silenced as the hand that he'd been holding pushed out of his grip and right up against his mouth. "Be quiet," Toris ordered as provocation that hadn't been there before overcame him. It lasted there only for a few seconds, disappearing just as soon as he took his hand away and set it back down on his stomach.

"I can't," Alfred answered quietly as he began to smooth his hair down. "You got _hurt_, Toris, I shouldn't have missed the first time. Why aren't you angry?"

It was actually a very good question- why _wasn't_ he angry? Toris just looked at him at first, searching for an answer in his smarting head and not finding one that seemed good enough. "I'm just…" he paused. "Very tired. I'm too tired. And it's not your job to protect me, Alfred."

"Yeah… but," Alfred started slowly, voice dropping in volume. As he locked his blue eyes with Toris' Toris noticed the hurt look on his face and found himself wishing he could take his words back. Had he spoken too harshly? "This is my house, Toris. _My home._ And I let you get hurt."

Toris watched him for a moment before he brought his hand back up and set it on the side of Alfred's face. The skin was rough and he could feel something prickling against his palm- when was the last time he'd shaved? "You didn't let anything happen to me, Alfred," he told him softly, trying to summon enough strength behind his words to get the miserable look off of the blonde's face. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It happens."

"I… it's just…" Alfred's eyes flickered back and forth between Toris' face and his body. Then, with a soft sigh, he stood up. Toris thought that he was going to walk out of the room before he leaned over him. He leaned in closer and closer and he could only blink as Alfred's face came closer, until he could see his reflection in Alfred's eyes-

And then Alfred's lips pressed against his cheek. Toris blinked, feeling blood rushing strait into cheeks as a mixture of happiness and disappointment went through him. Alfred pulled away, thumb skimming over the knuckles of Toris' hand before he let go. Toris looked at him and for a moment he could've sworn that Alfred was blushing. But then he turned away, picking Texas up off of a nightstand and reaching into his pocket. "I need to call the doc to tell him that you've woken up. Are you hungry?"

"Ye… yes."

"Alright. Just sit tight and don't fall asleep." Alfred smiled, some of the sadness that he'd displayed before still lingering around the edges of his eyes. "I'll be back in a sec."

Then he left, leaving the door open this time. Toris stared at the doorway, half of him taking notice that he wasn't in the room he'd been given the other half still trying to figure out what Alfred had just done.

* * *

Beware Toris. He will own you with a broom, even when you have a gun. Moral of the story.

Third chapter will hopefully be coming in one week. Should be the last, although I'm not sure because this was actually supposed to be the last chapter and I failed hardcore on that.

_Cryptic..._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. I flip flopped with the end of this chapter for ages. I think that there'll be one more chapter after this one…

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

The doctor had come in less than ten minutes, checking over Toris and the bandage on his head with cautious eyes. Alfred was only there for a few seconds before departing again, leaving the doctor he trusted to take care of his patient.

"If you weren't a nation I wouldn't believe it," Dr. Stevens remarked, more so to himself than to Toris.

"How bad is it?"

"Well," he cleared his throat as he rolled Toris' wrist around, checking for something. "Since you're a nation and you've woken up you're fine, but the bullet went through your eye and out the other end. Considering the re-growth rate that you've shown thus far you should be alright within a week or two, although I don't know about your eye." He set Toris' hand down and moved onto the other, checking the arm first and then the wrist. "But, if you heal like Mr. Jones does I don't think you'll have a mark left on you."

And so far he'd been right. It'd only been a week but Toris was already out of bed and moving around the house, much to Alfred's distress and relief. Toris was normally a person who was content to stay in one place for long periods of time but there was something about the house that caused him to want to get up and move.

Maybe it was because of the old memories that he had (even though this was not the same house that he'd shared with Alfred before), the fact that Alfred was making Toris stay in his own room and sleeping in the guest bedroom or maybe just being around Alfred had that effect on him. He'd been admittedly stressed the first few days, trying to recollect himself on what had happened and calling Felix and his boss to let them both know that he'd be extending his "vacation" much longer than a few days. He didn't say much, not wanting Alfred to get in trouble; however he could tell from Felix's tone that he wasn't entirely believing Toris' story of just wanting to catch up on old times. Or maybe he was amused. Sometimes it was hard to tell over the phone.

He was also finding that the tickling warmth that had harassed him back when he'd first been living with Alfred had returned. It was that sensation that had often been responsible for Toris caving in to most of Alfred's requests back then, big or small. It wasn't as strong as it had been back then however it seemed like every day that passed it only got stronger. Toris did his best to ignore it, turning his head to look away from Alfred when he felt his chest grow too warm and trying to catch both his thoughts and eye as they habitually drifted back to the blond who still seemed a little uncharacteristically somber.

It was Thursday evening when Toris was mulling about the kitchen and Alfred was in the living room scrubbing the blood out of the carpet. Toris had offered to help but much like before Alfred had pushed off his assistance and told him just to get some rest. Instead of doing that, however, Toris had set himself to the kitchen. Alfred's kitchen was unsurprisingly devoid of cooking goods and judging from the contents of his trash bin the nation spent a lot of time eating out. It simply amazed Toris that Alfred was able to keep such a fine frame. Most people would've turned into a shapeless blob on this diet, yet Alfred still had a firm chin, well-cut muscles that were wired with strong veins underneath tanned skin that _glowed_ under the-

"No," Toris cut his train of thought off with that word, rubbing the spot right between his eyes as he let out an aggravated sigh. He shooed the image of Alfred's arms and torso from his mind, reopening his eye and looking back at the malnourished pantry. _'Potato chips, soda, cereal, popcorn, Hershey's… how is he not suffering from diabetes?'_

A sound from the sink made Toris jump and quickly spin around. Alfred was standing there, harmlessly dumping water out of a Tupperware bin and turning the faucet on to rinse it out. He looked and blinked at Toris' startled expression before reaching up and shutting the water off. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the brunette responded, glancing back at the pantry before shutting it and walking over to where Alfred was standing. "Do you need help?"

"No. Were you looking through the pantry because you're hungry?" Alfred asked as he started scrubbing his hands with soap. Toris shook his head, turning his gaze to avoid looking at the small gap Alfred's shirt had at the top of it. His eye landed on the picture he'd been looking at the first night he'd been at Alfred's house and he tilted his head as he recalled the memories that had come along with it.

"That's very old."

"What? Oh, that?" Alfred dried his hands on a small towel before reaching out and picking the picture up. He brought it closer, looking down and letting out a low chuckle as his thumb grazed over the glass. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? Damn, I can still remember how much my mouth hurt from smiling for so long. I'm so glad that cameras nowadays don't take so long to take a picture. It's instant." His baby blue eyes flickered over it, lips quirked upward in amusement. "Do you remember this?"

"It was the first picture we took together." Toris answered as he reached up and touched the back of his neck lightly.

"Mmmm-hm." He nodded, looking at the picture for a few more seconds before he set it back down on the windowsill but didn't let go. "I should move it somewhere else where I can see it more often…" he mused, idly rubbing his chin as he lifted it back up. "Then again if I put anywhere else I'd probably break it. Ah well, least I tried." He returned it to where it'd been, releasing it and then turning to face Toris. "Hey, Toris. How did you do that thing?"

"What thing?" He repeated, resisting the urge to take a step back.

"That thing, with the broom." A small pause settled between the two of them as Toris blinked back in confusion. "You know," Alfred held his hands up as though he were gripping a broom and made a small swinging motion. "When you used the broom?"

"You mean to defend myself?"

"Yeah."

"I'm confused, what 'thing' are you talking about?"

"You had the broom and then you hit those guys with it like a staff or something. Was that kung fu?"

"Oh," Toris started before he held his hand up to hide his mouth and started chuckling. "No, that wasn't kung fu. That was just me fighting."

"Whadda you mean?"

"Fighting… like… with a staff or a sword," Toris explained as he clenched his hand as though he were holding a blade.

"Whoa! You know how to use a sword?"

"I was around in medieval times." He bemused, smiling shyly back at Alfred's awed expression. "I used to use a sword and a few other weapons back in my early days."

"Seriously! Oh, dude, can you show me?"

"It's been a really long time…" Toris laughed quietly as he looked down, smile growing faint. "I can't really fight with blades like I used to. I only remember a few things. It's all about guns and technology now, so that's what I know."

"But you used to use a sword?"

"Yes."

"With a shield?"

"Yes."

"And armor?"

"Of course."

"Dude, you were a knight! That's amazing!"

"Most of the European nations were 'knights'. I'm sure I've heard England tell you before…"

"I don't really listen to what he says, most of the time it's just him bitching a lot." Alfred responded easily as he waved his hand off to the side, still giddy with excitement. "So how many weapons do you know how to use?"

Toris tilted his head, unused to someone taking a high interest in his fighting ability. It'd been so long since he'd even _thought_ about sword play… "Most of the weapons that were used in medieval times. Bows, long swords, glaives, morning stars, daggers… I really can't remember; it's been too long."

"I could teach you some American boxing if you show me how you used that broom to own those guys." Alfred was beaming now, eyes shining brightly through his glasses. "You teach me old school and I'll teach you new school."

"You'll teach me boxing?"

"Yeah, like you see in the movies, except better. You just make a fist…" without asking Alfred picked up Toris' hand and wrapped his fingers around Toris' to make it into a fist. Toris nodded, biting his lower lip as he felt his insides start tickling. "Just like that. Then you duck your head down and pull your shoulders up- so you can protect your neck. Then you bring your arms in close, like this," Alfred demonstrated without letting go of Toris' hand. "So that way you protect your chest. Boxing is a lot about protecting your front and your head. It's not the same as the Asian martial arts because usually Asian martial arts is about guarding your sides and avoid getting hit in places like the ribs…" he grabbed Toris' other hand, made it into a fist and then moved so close that there had to have been a foot of distance between them at most. He put Toris' fists up close to the brunette's face, smiling. "See? If you just spread your legs out a little and hunch over you'd be in the boxing stance."

Toris nodded, slowly, heat rising from what seemed like nowhere and spreading through his body. Alfred seemed to notice, leaning over just a little so that he could look closer at his face. "…Dude, your face is getting red."

"I'm fine," he lied, sliding his feet against the floor so that he could take a step back. He was surprised when Alfred didn't let go, effectively keeping him stuck in place. "…Alfred?"

"Um, are you mad at me or feeling sick?" Alfred asked; the amazement and wonder suddenly gone from his face. "I know I'm kind of dense, and maybe I'm wrong, but I feel like you're avoiding me or something for the last week."

Toris felt his stomach drop along with his eye, wishing to heaven that Alfred hadn't noticed. Had he been **that **obvious? In his experience Alfred remained oblivious to multitude of things. From the weather to money and more than once Toris had seen him be completely ignorant of other people's feelings without meaning to. It didn't help that Alfred wasn't afraid to ask what was going on. How many times had Toris seen him inquire on delicate subjects with sorely blunt questions?

"I'm not."

"So why won't you look me in the face?" Alfred lowered Toris' hands so that they weren't between their faces anymore, brow furrowing. "Every time I'm looking at you you're always lookin' somewhere else."

"I'm not angry at you."

"Then look at me."

Toris managed not to swallow as he lifted his head up to do as Alfred had asked. His gaze got stuck on Alfred's collarbones for a few seconds before they finally looked up and into Alfred's eyes. Toris could practically feel his heart stop in his chest, nerves too rattled from the feelings that had resurfaced in the past few days and being _this_ close to Alfred with their hands touching. He felt a damned idiot, acting as though he were some stupid child with a crush like this.

As quiet settled between them Toris could still feel his insides twisting and turning. Alfred seemed to watch him, eyes unusually inquisitive. "Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

"I'm sure." He answered, feeling his resolve starting to crumble at the sound of his own quiet, shivering voice.

"If you're mad at me, Toris, then for… just, _say it."_ His large hands tightened around Toris' thinner wrists, blue eyes imploring. "It'd make it easier if you would just say that you're angry at me."

Toris didn't answer, _couldn't_ answer as one of Alfred's hands let go of his and suddenly touched the side of his face. When Toris didn't move Alfred moved his fingers across his cheek and into his hair. Toris sucked air in and felt his spine practically shiver at the feel of those rough fingertips against his skin.

"Why…" Alfred's fingers stopped as he pulled his hand out of Toris' hair, brow furrowing. "Why're you shaking? Are you scared?"

Toris could feel Alfred's confusion and worry starting to come out through his eyes would he was stuck looking at. Maybe if he could just tell Alfred- tell him that he wasn't scared or mad at him- and that…

_'And what?'_ Toris asked himself as he could feel himself stop breathing. _'That just being around you makes me feel uncomfortable giddy? That I've memorized your smell without meaning to, that I love you so much that it hur-'_

….

…_Love?_

The sudden realization that hit him in that moment caused his head to spin and he could feel himself mentally swaying. Physically he remained still but his mind went straight into a whirlwind. It'd been years, hadn't it? It'd always just been a little crush, how in the world could he go off and think something like that?

"I…" he started, finally tearing his eye away and looking down at Alfred's shirt. "I'm not afraid of what you think I am."

"But… wait, then why were you shaking?" Alfred asked again, voice soft and low. "Was I hurting you?" Toris shook his head, drew in a breath to settle his nerves and brought his eye back up to meet Alfred's.

"I don't know how to tell you exactly," he tried to explain as calmly as he could. "But you weren't hurting me."

For once Alfred was the quiet one and Toris could see through his eyes that he was still confused. Then, he brought his hand back and moved to touch Toris' face but paused a few inches away. "If I'm hurting you or if you want me to stop, just say so."

Without saying anything more he reached out, hand touching Toris' cheek. Again Toris could feel his body's desire to shiver but he did his best to repress it, not wanting to make Alfred think he was hurting him again. Alfred moved his hand from Toris' cheek to his hair, stroking the brunette's locks this time as his eyes searched for a reaction in Toris' face.

That face remained unclear, however, and as soon as Alfred felt doubt starting to poke holes in his resolve he decided to keep on going. His hand slipped down to the back of his neck, fingers lightly running over Toris' skin. He stood there for a while, just petting him, feeling the silk of his hair as it got caught between his fingers. He let go of Toris' wrist, assured that he wasn't going to try to back out or run, and set it down on his shoulder.

"Does this feel nice?" Alfred asked quietly, smoothing his hands out on Toris' slim shoulder, a thumb on his neck.

"Yes." Toris answered faintly, eye still cast downwards with red painted across his cheeks. With those words of confirmation Alfred held onto him and leaned forward.

He kissed the top of his head first, then the side and then his cheek. He could hear and feel Toris take in a deep breath as he kissed his cheek and for a moment he stopped, afraid that he'd gone too far and that the other was going to tell him to stop. When no words came he kissed the cheek again, slower this time, before he kissed the area right beside Toris' mouth and cupped his cheek.

Toris' heart was beating now, loudly throbbing inside of his chest. He could feel Alfred's breath on his face, right near his lips, baiting him. Then, after what felt like a split second yet also eternity Alfred kissed him.

Alfred pulled away almost as soon as their lips had touched, putting distance between the two of them. He could tell that Toris' blood was pumping, just like his own, and emotions began bubbling excitedly inside of him. He leaned back in and kissed Toris again, insides melting when he felt the other kiss him back.

Alfred kissed Toris again and again, arms moving around his back to pull him closer. He moved his lips downward and went for Toris' neck. Toris tilted his head to the side to give him access as he wrapped his arms around him and Alfred could _hear_ him breathing faster.

Finally he pulled away but kept his arms around Toris and so that he could pull him closer for a hug. Toris buried the un-bandaged side of his face into Alfred's shirt, trying to hide his face with his hand and breathe in Alfred's scent without making it too noticeable.

"I've wanted to do that for a really long time." Alfred told him a quiet but happy voice. "I… um, I, I really, really, _really_ like you."

"I like you too." Toris replied; voice muffled but still audible.

"So you really like me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank god."

* * *

Read and review, please!

_Cryptic…_


End file.
